


Help me find my home (i don't wanna be lonely anymore)

by Someoneinthe_galaxy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Rape/Non-con, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someoneinthe_galaxy/pseuds/Someoneinthe_galaxy
Summary: Neil Josten was a lie.Neil Josten was never gonna be real.Neil Josten had no home.Or was all of it just a lie? How could someone like him, made of lies and half truths become someone real and find a home?This is the story of how Neil Josten found the key to the heart of an angry blond boy and how he found is family, his home.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 9





	Help me find my home (i don't wanna be lonely anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but i wrote it anyway...

It all started when Neil moved to a small californian city he didn't bother remembering the name. His mother had died one week ago and he was still feeling like he was going to have a mental breakdown at any moment, but he was standing strong so far. Wasn't he? Is it keeping it inside what makes you strong or is it letting it out, letting it go?

Was he going to be alone forever? Was it his destiny?

In his first day of the last year of high school e almost missed class because he was late, beacause he couldn't get out of bed, beacuse he was busy grieving. But he went anyways.  
He didn't pay attention to his first class, his mind was too far away. His second class was more intersting even entertaining and distracting because he was paired with a tall guy with dark skin and spiky hair. This guy was funny and friendly and wasn't bothered when Neil said he never watched Mean Girls but he was a little offended by it. Matt said they are friends now, whatever that means. He said that Neil should have lunch with him and his friends. Neil was already too attached, e couldn't risk it, could he? He had to let Matt go. He had to get away from him. But it waas so nice to finally have a friend, someone to stay in his life. What Matt saw in Neil? How Matt saw neil/ It wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to be a shadow, a stranger, a nobody. Maybe Matt was just being friendly with him, maybe he was lying too.

Life is a lie. Can't you realize i'm not real? None of this is. Life is just a dream and all of this is inside of it. It's all just a big dream, isn't it?

But if he was going to stay for a while (not too long, he couldn't stay longer than a year) he could interact with a few people, never getting attached, just talking, just being friendly.

So he went to the cafeteria and was looking for Matt. It took just a few seconds to find that spiky black hair in the middle of a lot of white and light haired people. He went to the table his new friend was. There were 3 girls with him on the table. He stoped when he was right in front of the table but what caught his attention was a boy in another table. There was nothing especial about that boy, dressed in black clothes and using earphones to block the entusiastic chatting that was happening around him. Maybe he was the same as Neil, bad at socializing, not used to getting attention, just someone lost in the crowd. Matt's voice distracted Neil from is thoughts. "Hey, man. Sit here with us". It was going to be a long lunch break.


End file.
